


Forgiveness

by kessymaniak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, One Shot, Out of Character, Post-War, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessymaniak/pseuds/kessymaniak
Summary: What happens when just before his 8th years Draco Malfoy ask forgiveness to Hermione?What happens when they have no choice than to help attained house unity?





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was inspired by a writing prompt challenge in a facebook goup, the prompts I chose were:
> 
> "Thanks for the gift... I guess" and "8th year dormitory"

It's been a rough summer for the golden trio; the war finally ended, their lives should be safe and they should be able to have a normal one at that right? But when you are not familiar with what the normality for a witch who barely got her majority, that means being bored. That revealed to be even truer when Ron and Harry started their training as Auror straight up in June.  

Ron and Hermione barely got to see each other thus they decided that maybe the timing wasn’t right for them to get together. They were not to wait for the other, but if they were meant to be, life would find a way to bring them together.  

Ginny couldn’t support the attention that was brought to her couple, a relationship shouldn't be live with the public, but within intimacy. The paparazzi and all those awful people were just too much for her; thus Harry did the only logical thing he could bring himself to do; break-up with her. He loved her, and it was for this very reason that he let her go and she loved him, but she could not live with each of her movements being spied. Maybe when the after the war was less of a thing. 

The two young women spent their summer together, talking and comforting each other. They both mourned the loss of their relationship, and the loss of Fred, Remus, Tonks and their fellow students and teachers that fell during the Hogwarts battle. 

 

Nothing was the same, their world was shattered, but they found out soon enough that the school would be opening in September as per usual to greet them. The week before, the duo went on a frenzy shopping for the year to come.

Finally, after buying their books, robes and any little thing they needed, Ginny insisted to go to the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop. Reluctantly Hermione followed, when they got in, Hermione tried to stay out of Ginny’s way. Hermione looked, at the brooms, even if they scared her, they were beautiful. The new one was shining and wore a name that made her laugh. 

“What so funny Granger?”

Immediately, she recognized the voice as the one of the Malfoy heir. She knew she might have a slight chance to encounter him in the shop, but she thought it was almost impossible. 

 

She knew he wasn't sent to Azkaban as she attended his family trial, she even spoke on his behalf. He was spared because his mother retail what really happen and had helped to capture a lot of the remaining Death Eaters, his father wasn’t as lucky. He was still under house arrest until the school started. She then looked in his direction to see two Aurors at his side. 

“Malfoy, I doubt you would ever understand it, but it is the broom I am laughing at.”

 

“What can be funny about a beautiful broom like that one?”

 

“This particular broomstick who is a brand new edition is called the golden trio. I find it ironic as I hate to fly on those.”

He snorted and even if she couldn’t be sure, Hermione thought she saw the sketch of a smile that quite didn’t reach his eyes. Although the two Aurors found it pretty funny. 

 

Hermione couldn’t shake the feeling that something had shifted in the Slytherin’s prince, but how could his attitude shift in a matter of a couple of months? He was almost normal when addressing her, like if nothing in those last 7 years had happened. 

 

Ginny came to check on her but Hermione told her she would like to stay out for a while, she didn’t know why, but Draco had asked her to drink tea and she had accepted. Once she saw her friend apparate away, she turned back to the blond and wave for him so he would follow her. 

They walked in silence toward the teashop, followed by the two Aurors. They ordered teas and cookies for everyone even though the two ‘Bodyguards’ who were sitting at the table behind Malfoy. He took a long sip of his tea, took a deep breath and he started. 

"I want to apologize, for a lot. I know you probably still think I am a prat, but I wanted to clarify what I can before school started. I have to say that I was not willing to treat you like I did in the last seven years. My dad forced me to be that prick. He expected me to insult you, even more, when he realized I was always second to you in class. At first, I did what I could to avoid it, but it resulted in beatings and cruciatus curse. I was spied on by those I thought to be my friends.” 

Hermione opened her mouth, she wanted to speak, but he didn’t let her do. 

“Please, I want to get it done before I lose any amount of courage I worked up. I deserved every hate from you, I don’t expect you to forgive me for insulting you. I called you names that shouldn’t even exist. For that, I am sorry. I was influenced by my patriarch, but now that he is in Azkaban, I finally can breathe and tell you how much I wished that we were able to befriend since the very beginning. My mother taught me to respect and she was sad to see me act as I did with you and the others Gryffindors. When I saw you last, I tried so hard to not give you away, but Bella saw right through me. I can't ever forget your face as you silently suffer. I don't know anyone who was able to hold their scream from a cruciatus curse as you did. I tried, I tried to come up with a plan, but I couldn’t leave, they made me watch. I just want you to know that I am not that brat anymore, never really was, but I had to, to protect myself. Goyle and Crabbe were to report my every move to Lucius, so I really didn’t have a choice. I am sorry, I repeat myself about everything and anything that gets through my mind as I didn’t prepare for this…” 

Hermione didn’t know what to answer to all this. She was surprised by most of it. She had seen in his eyes earlier this year that he didn’t want to be there when she was tortured. Was it possible that he said the truth? How come he never tried to let them know it? There was so much to process. 

“I don't expect you to forgive me after all that happened, but I needed to come clean.”

 

“I appreciate it. I never knew. I can’t say that you are forgiven right now, it is a lot to think and I doubt I will be able to do that at the Burrow, but thank you, for saying that. It means a lot.”

Hermione got up, smiled at Draco and told him once more that she would see him in school. He was okay with this, he didn’t even think he would be able to get her alone after all.  

 

The last week of vacation past like a blur to the witch as she couldn’t stop thinking about this meeting. She turned, again and again, the monologue that Draco told her, but all she could she was sincerity, pleading and softness at heart. During those last seven days, she found that she wasn’t holding any grudges, she was starting to forgive him for everything.

 

When they got to the Hogwarts Express, the 8 years were placed alone in a compartment. They were only a few who went back to school, most of them did their N.E.W.T.S. during the summer as the minister had given them the possibility to, but not everyone could as they weren’t all there last year. Neville, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, Wayne Hopkins from Hufflepuff, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Malfoy were also back for the last year at school. It meant that of all their classmates that should have graduated last year, Hermione was the only girl in here. She felt like every one of them was looking at her, and not all were from a pure intention. 

“How are Ron and Harry,” asked, Neville? 

 

“To be honest, I have no idea, I didn't see them all summer because of their training.”

“Oh, and how does your relationship with Ron stand then?”

She knew he did mean well, but she didn't really want to answer it. She knew everybody was listening to them. When nobody did say anything, she decided against her will to still answer. 

“We aren't a thing anymore, we decided that it was best to part.”

 

“Sorry to hear.”

  
  


“Well someone finally realize she could have so much better than the Weasel.”

Her head snapped, she thought it would be Malfoy who would speak like that, but when she looked at him, his eyes were just as curious as hers. She then saw the rictus, it was indeed a Slytherin that had speak, just not the one she thought. 

 

“Nott! Don't you dare, she was more intelligent, wise, beautiful and deserved a lot more than the guy, but she did like him.”

She looked at Blaise like if a ghost had shown up. She was flabbergasted and if it wasn't enough, he winked at her. She nodded in his direction and opened a book. An hour after they left London, their compartment was opened again.  

They all thought it would be the sweet trolley, but they grew concerned when they saw Minerva McGonagall. After a small talked, they were given a few options for the year to come. They had to decide together, or else she would, and they might not like it. 

“So basically we have the choice to either be resorted as last year changed most people and might change our houses, or we share a dorm with only seven of us. Equally, you want us to show unity by sharing a table within ourselves to restore the houses unity? Is that correct,” rephrased Hermione?

 

“Yes, Miss Granger, that is correct. You have until we arrived to decide. Miss Granger, you will report the results back to me afterward.”

Once the new headmistress closed the door behind her, the chaos erupted. How were they to decide? Yes, they were adult, but some of them were sworn enemy since the very first year. After a while, Hermione picked up her book and continue to read, the silence installed himself shortly after that. Neville inquired: 

“Why don't you help us to choose Hermione?”

 

“Well, there is no point in yelling, so I decided to wait and see, not even after 10 minutes of my reading, you are all silent.”

Most of them gasped at her. But Malfoy spoke instead; 

“I don't want to be sorted again, to be honest, I don't feel like a Slytherin anymore, well yes in some way, but last year taught us so much more. I learned that friendship can save your life, I learned that respect can come in different form and I learned that no muggleborn is weaker than a pureblood. 

“I saw Hermione go through many cruciatus spells without leaving one muffle sound out of her. I saw her cry, but never did she yelled, never did she let a sound out to satisfy the crazy ass that was my aunt and for that, I think she deserves respect. I know that each of us did learn different things. 

“Neville, didn't you learn to be a little sneaky to hide people in the room of requirement? Yes, it was brave, but it wasn't only bravery. I was a terrible coward last year and to be honest all those years, but I learned from it and I think that together we can achieve house unity.”

To say that Hermione was surprised was the least. She went up to him and resisted the urge to hug him, but she did extend her hand. He took it without hesitation. 

“To house unity!”

 

“To house unity,” they all said in unison!

Hermione shortly went to the front compartment and told McGonagall their choice. Minerva smiled and asked: 

“How did you do it?”

 

“Oh! Me? I picked up my book, at the incredulous look of the headmistress she continued, but Draco did a beautiful speech. We are going to behave for the houses unity, we will be as much as a model that a bunch of 17-18 years old can be and we are going to enjoy this last year.” 

Before the older which could say anything, Hermione went back to her new companions for the year. 

  
  


When they arrived at their destination, they were once again riding on the back of the carriage. Most of the students could now see the ever-present thestral. A lot were wondering why, and naturally, the know-it-all that she was did tell everybody what they were and why they were now seeing them. The day wasn't getting any better when they all got sad over the lost students and teachers.  

The students were most excited to see their old school, but what they saw, amazed them. The school was back up to its old dignity, but there were some things that just were added and it made sense to most of them. There was this big statue to commemorate the war, with all race that helped defeat the Dark Lord, there was a memorial on the left of the entrance, all small things that meant so much to those who went through it. 

The students were all waiting in front of the school. The eight years got closer and they just knew, the others were waiting for their reactions. As if to persuade them even more, the teachers were waiting in front also. Hermione was already teary when she saw the school, but now the actions of everyone was overwhelming. Neville stepped back to Luna and Ginny, the older Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw did the same with their comrade. Hermione was then protected from sight by the three Slytherins, but she didn’t feel threatened by them in any way. A handkerchief of the softest material she ever felt was given to her by no other than Malfoy. She wiped her tears away, and with the three Slytherins, she got even closer.  

She went straight to the teachers and she turned to the students, she knew she had to say something, but what? She looked around a few pupils were gasping, others were smiling and those who knew her well were nodding. Malfoy stood next to her and he looked at her, he leaned toward her and murmured: 

“You are the only one they will listen to. You fought this a very long time, but they need your guidance, we all need it.”

She smiled at him and for once, she knew he was right. 

“Fellow students, I didn’t prepare for this so please excuse me if I say anything wrong.” 

A small laugh came from her audience. The headmistress cast a nonverbal spell, so the voice of the golden princess was heard by everyone.  

“The war finished on this holy place that we call home. Numerous are those who like me lost someone that day. But together we can be strong. Together we can begin to heal and make new memories here. It was once a safe haven for all, let’s make it happen again. 

“Look around you, really look. There is so much we can do and I want you all to remember this year as a new beginning. Together we will make things great again, together we can support each other and together we can only succeed. 

"I was once treated badly by this young man by my side, his father told him that us, muggleborn weren't worth anything. Yet, Draco was the first to show me kindness today. Blaise did too. If they can change, we all can.” 

She turned to the two Slytherins and they got a little closer. She motioned them to come even closer and to their surprise, she took and squeezed lightly their hand before releasing it. The boys placed a hand on her lower back. 

“If I can forgive them, so can you! What do you say? I think it is time to unite every house and just be fellow students and I am hungry so let’s sort the new pupils and eat!” 

The crowd laugh and applause at the same time. She then led them to the great hall. She felt so much better. She thanked the two men at her side and when she opened the doors to the great hall something felt out of place. She realized that everything got back to their original place except for a short table for the eight years, but that was no way to promote the house unity. But for tonight, it would have to do. After the sorting ceremony, she will surprise them a little. 

Surprised they were! After the sorting ceremony, but before the headmistress could signal the start of the feast, Hermione got up of her newly assigned table and asked everyone to stand up. The professors watched her with concern, but she just smiled.  

“I know that you all want to get to know your housemates, but the common rooms are for that purpose so from now on, this will be the new seating arrangement!”

With a flicker of her wand, the four bigger tables were replaced by dozens of smaller tables where eight people could sit around. The long benches were replaced by colourful chairs each colour representing a house.  

“Please, sit in a chair with the colours of your house. Each table can sit two of each house, and enjoy the meal not as houses, but as a fellow of a community.”

The students were in awe and they didn't move. Until Luna went on to sit at a table on a blue chair and that Ginny joined her on a red chair and slowly all the students went to find a table, not only with their friends but with strangers. With a smile on her face and a thank you nod to Luna and Ginny, she sat again. The feast began as the last students were sitting.  

The eight years were the last students to leave the great hall. With the guidance of the Headmistress, they navigated through the corridors. They were now standing in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the 7th floor. 

“We could not restore the requirement room to its full potential sadly, but we could enchant it to be undetectable to those who do not know the password. So you just have to think the password for the door to appear. Your new password dear eight years is "Unity".”

At her words the door appeared. The students went in and to their surprise, fell in love with their new common room. There was no house colour, but an enormous fireplace. So much space for the different chairs, couches, and study table. Even a small library was installed close by the fireplace. Their rooms were identified with their name engraved on the doors. Each of them had a room to themselves and a shared bathroom for every two rooms, except for Hermione who had her personal one as she was the only female student. 

“Now, just a few information as you are all adults. Your fireplace is also equipped to let you floo to Hogsmeade from where you can apparate wherever you want, but only from Friday noon to Sunday at 10 pm. It also has been enchanted so that no other students can use it even under polyjuice. The other Hogwarts students won't be allowed in here either as you are permitted to have alcohol, but please don't abuse it, there will be consequences if you show up at a meal or a class while under the effect of alcohol or look like you have a serious case of a hangover. Finally, yes, Miss Granger, I know I specified Hogwarts, it is because this year again, we will be receiving the Triwizard cup. Like last time it was a disaster, new rules have been adopted, the details will be announced tomorrow morning.”

Once the headmistress left the room, they all began to explore the rooms. Hermione started in the common room. It was big, very big, there was about 16 sitting places in both lazy-boys and couches. To that was added two long tables for studying and some very large bookshelves, Hermione was surprised to see that one of the shelves had some muggle fiction, she promised herself to check it sooner than later.  

She then proceeded to her room. She didn’t expect it, it was magnificent. She had a king size canopy bed. Her room was painted white, with some touch of red in the forms of Chinese flowers. The base of the bed was brown, and her beddings were a beautiful grey. She had a big square white carpet under her bed. She had a study table and chair in one corner of the room, next to it was empty bookshelves and on the other side was two grey doors. One of the two leads to the bathroom while the other was a wardrobe. Her robes and her clothes were already hanging. There also was in the wardrobe a three-drawer chest that contained her undergarments, lingerie and pyjamas. 

She grabbed her towel and decided to clean up as it was still early. When she entered the bathroom, she couldn’t do anything but smile. Once again, the first word that came to her mind was luxury. She never was poor, but she never saw so much extravagance as she saw it in Hogwarts, even more, this year. The floor was made of dark grey marble, the shower was from roof to the floor and the bath could contain at least 6 persons.  

She quickly took a shower and after drying herself, she secured the towel around her and walked to her room. She heard a series of gasps, she looked up to see two Slytherins and a Gryffindor, mouth wide opened. Neville was quick to cover his eyes and got out. Blaise after one last glance followed Neville and closed the door, forgetting his friend was in the room. Draco, well he just stayed, staring at her, glancing up and down her body.  

“You like what you see Malfoy?”

 

“Hard not to like this body, Granger.”

 

“Well, I will get dressed, so either you enjoy the show, or you get out.”

She didn't know why she had said it, her heartbeat became erratic, quick and strong at the same time. After 30 seconds of Draco not shutting either his eyes or his mouth, Hermione smirked and let the towel fall to the ground. Instead of feeling ashamed, she ignored him and went to her wardrobe, she learned very low to reach her pyjamas in the bottom drawer. She knew he could see her ass, but she didn't care. To be honest, it's been months since she was touched by a man and she felt horny and lonely. At least she knew that she was attractive as she didn't hear him get out of the room.  

When she straightened, she finally understood why she didn’t hear him leave, as he came right behind her and put his hand on her hips. The sensation made her quiver. His fingers were ghosting on her stomach, he was fully clothed behind her, and she couldn’t care less. She leaned into his shoulder, letting a moan leave her lips when he cupped her breast and played with the nipple with his long fingers.  

She dropped her pyjamas and put her left hand on his neck forcing him to lean his head close to her. They kissed, slowly, gracefully, fiercely, all at the same time. When they drew apart to get some air in, Draco murmured to her ear. 

“You are beautiful Granger.”

 

That is when she came to her senses. She turned to face him and speak softly. 

“The others, they will know you didn’t leave, they know I was in a towel.”

 

“You see, there is some positive learning I did while Tom Jedusor took residency at my place, like legilimency. I was actually pretty good at it, he even taught me how to ingrain idea in other minds…”

She looked at him, curiosity at her maximum. 

“See, they think I left the room with them and that I went straight to my room telling them to not disturb me.”

 

“All of them?”

 

The only answer he gave her was his trademark smirk and he turned her to face him. He captured her lips back and she answered it immediately. Her hands were frantically working on his robe, then the t-shirt only getting apart to let it go over his head. He pushed her softly on her bed and he freed himself from his trousers, he joined her on the bed, his hands touching her, pleasuring her, feeling her. He kissed her lips, her jaw, neckline went slowly to her breast, capturing it with his mouth, nibbling delicately on her nipple while his fingers ghost on her tights. She moaned once more, it was all he the confirmation he needed, he slowly slid a finger inside her.  

Soon enough, magic was sparkling around them, it was the first time she felt like this during sex. It was amazing, the feeling of him on every square of her skin, his little attention to be sure she had pleasure, making sure she was okay with every move. She couldn’t think straight anymore, she was scratching every inch of his back. She was panting, she wanted him inside her, she wanted to feel his length fill her, she used the surprise effect to flip him on his back and took the matter into her hand. In under thirty seconds, he was free of his boxers, and she was sucking his penis. When she heard him moan, she very slowly inserted his dick into her vagina, she could feel him and she let out a moan.  

He moaned too, he could not stop looking at her, she was beautiful and confident! His back was proof of her lioness ferocity and he liked it.  At some point, Hermione was so close to climax that his hips went faster and faster, using his fingers to play with her clitoris and she got her orgasm. He knew he was close to climax too, but he kept going and going, hoping for another one for her. He couldn't bring her to a second orgasm before he came. 

She was panting when they separate themselves. She couldn't imagine any better way to relieve the stress from this summer.  Sure, it was Malfoy, but he was cute, his blonde hair, the most beautiful eyes she ever has seen, adulthood did great for the Slytherin, she couldn't deny that. Once they had both recover and their heartbeats were less erratic, Draco pulled her in his embrace.   

“You know Hermione, I could get used to that.”

 

“Use to what, the sex or the sex with me?”

 

“Just to be close to you. Can I be super honest for a moment and please do not laugh at this?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I always had a crush on you. You are smart and beautiful and if it wasn't for father, I would have tried to get to know you way more way earlier.”

Hermione felt silent. How could she answer to that? He was being honest. He declared his crush on her just like that. The sex was good, but they didn't know each other, so why was her heart getting unpredictable again? It's only been three months since Ron and she had decided to go their separate ways. Could she?   

“I can almost hear you think, can I be let into that mind of yours?”

 

“I just don't know you much, I mean I know the prick you had to be, but the real you, would you show it to me this year? The sex was good and very needed, but I don't know if I could do more than sex right now.”

 

“Hermione, don't you worry, you'll get to see the real me this year, I told you, my dad isn't here anymore. At some point, I might ask you out on a date, but for the moment, why don't we just enjoy the sex and get to know each other?”

She smiled, snuggled into him just a minute more and fell asleep. Slowly Draco got up, went into the bathroom, opened the pharmacy and found out that McGonagall knew they had a risk that people would have sex. He took the after-morning potion, put it on her side table with a note, got dressed, cast a disillusionment spell to go into his room. 

 

The morning after, she read the note before drinking the potion.

 

“ _ Hermione, _

 

_ Thanks for the gift… I guess that you forgave me, or have started to, which I feel is as precious as anything else. _

 

_ I will see you later _

 

_ Draco. _ ”


End file.
